


易感症（下）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao
Kudos: 38





	易感症（下）

>>>>>

一般说来，年长者似乎总是具有一种特殊的魅力。

这种魅力既使人沉沦其中，享受其为自己带来的便利和乐趣，也会叫人感到一丝由衷的厌恶。凭什么只有这个人理所当然地表现出一副得心应手、胜任愉快的模样，而身为年下者的自己却不能，万一想要表露出来，则十有八九会遭到对方所带来的挫折——因为他确实，在这方面少有经验，不留面子的说，他一点经验也没有。在头脑混乱气息交错的当下，曾经看到的那些打着擦边球的杂志，还有偶尔见过的成人频道，仿佛都成了虚幻无实的事物，没有一丁点牢靠的地方，即使有，也完全想不起来。那些对他来说皆为虚假，眼前的却是惊人的、犹如热带花园般旖旎甘香的真实。

然而真要全部跟随对方的步调走，一股叛逆的厌恶情绪就会不由自主地泛上来，年长者通常拥有这样的‘缺点’，会因为自己的经验更加丰富而语带令人不愉快的教诲意味，这几乎是年长者们的通病。他陷入了一种矛盾之中，因为对方的经验是没有多少可能出错的，必定会给他带来欢愉，但他总有些不甘，不愿被对方彻底地牵着鼻子。可谁知道呢，他的这种年少者特有的固执或许根本早就在对方那热烈甜蜜的拥抱下变得不堪一击。

那是与其它拥抱不能相比的，炽热的、长时间将温热的肉体贴合在一起的舒服至极的拥抱，男人的手臂缠绕在他的肩背上，他第一次被人以性爱的对象对待，这对于很难和谁拥有亲密关系的他来说还是过于热烈了，他不禁在如此的明媚香艳中感到头晕目眩，舒服也成了要命的舒服。男人的气息就在他的耳边，如同熟透的果实般，既让人赞赏于其出色的外表，也会让人沉迷于其甜美的内里，由此更想在柔滑的、散发着甘香的表层上咬下去，一探其中的究竟。

终于，那副美好的躯体就要全部属于他了，对方灵活的手指为他戴上了新的保险套，重新回到了他的上方，真实的情事将要发生，他的不安与期待达到了最顶峰，作为交换，在对方即将属于他的同时，他也会以另一种方式被对方所占领，他的初次体验，他的感官，他的情感，都将是对方的掌控之物。他屏息凝神，等待着那一刻的发生。

经过扶持的昂扬性器抵在了湿泞的入口，这是一切极乐的开端，可光凭这一点，他就觉得大脑快要炸开了，是对方温柔的手指扶住了他的那根，引导他对准那处汁液丰沛的幽蜜之所，顶端抵着的地方，似乎十分渴求的穴口正微微地一张一合，仿佛在吸吮着马眼，又吐出一些黏滑的淫液，他无法不去想象进入之后的快感，而当对方将腰缓缓沉下时，他又觉得自己的那些想象简直不值一提到了极点。

嫩热湿滑的内壁紧致地包裹住了他，每往下再吞入一些，就会响起错觉般的挤压内壁进入产生的湿黏水声，那是想象所无法比拟的，他匮乏的言语也无法为之形容，只得看着对方坐在他的身上，将他的性器整根吞入体内。

【唔嗯……】

全根没入后，男人坐在他的腿上，在喘息中自喉间溢出呻吟。或许是再怎么溢出润滑的淫液，吞入这样的巨物也很辛苦，对方始终微微蹙着眉头，忍耐的神情让情欲也染上了一层独有的淫靡色彩。

他很想往上顶撞，这一冲动似乎来源于本能，但他又不愿破坏此时眼前的美景，也不愿因为自己做错了什么而导致情欲的消退，于是他便等待着，但他不知道这份最后的理性自己能够坚持多久。很快，在体内适应了形状的对方抬起腰，将体内的性器抽出一些，再缓慢地复又坐下去。之后，上下的频率加快了，黏腻的水渍声和臀肉每次落下时轻撞在他胯部的声响开始有节奏地响起，在他面前呈现的，是以他为主角之一的真实性爱。 

这只是个开始，没过多久，对方因不断上升的情热而汗湿的身体贴了过来，攀附在他的肩膀上，依靠着他的身体，不停款摆腰肢，他不知道怎么办才好，这不是说笑，他残存的理智告诉他自己不能轻易去触碰对方，因为他那恼人的力气，他无法随心所欲，但是大概并不了解这一点的对方毫无介意，将他比之宽大的手掌牵起，放到自己仍穿着一层深色T恤的身上，教他如何从衣服的下摆探入，抚摸肌肤滑腻肉感紧实的平坦小腹，再一路往上摸去。汗液使得那些肌肤微微吸附住他的手指似的，那样的触感使他无法离开，在耳边对方诱人喘息的带动下，他将一只手抚摸至胸前，在那里，他摸到一个已然挺立的小小事物，当他触碰到那一点时，甜腻的呻吟也在耳际响起了。光是触摸还不够，他索性将对方的T恤向上捞起，一直卷到胸口，于是，殷红硬挺的乳头便暴露在了空气中。

想也没想地，仿佛这也是一种本能，他忽地从后方搂住对方的腰，将对方更紧地揽过来，在下方还在小幅度交合的时候，他稍稍托起对方的身体，低头凑过去，含住了白皙胸膛上其中一边的乳尖。

【啊！……】

男人明显被他突然的举动吓了一跳，穴口猛地缩紧，低呼了一声，那要命的收紧让他差点再次攀上顶峰，所幸大概是已经释放过一次的缘故，他得以将其压了下来。他用舌头卷住那个娇小的乳头，试着含在口中舔弄着，又轻轻咬住吸了几下，对方的身体被他弄得微微颤栗，胸膛起伏起来。

【不要……吸那里……】

两只手臂推动着他，试图阻止他舔吸乳头的举动，可那样的力量即使放在普通人身上也不痛不痒，反倒有种欲拒还迎的意味。他就像一个渴求母乳的孩子，不住地吸吮着一边的乳尖，而他确实能够从中得到安慰，对方用没有气力的抵抗助长着他的行为，等到他终于肯放过那个可怜的乳头时，只见那个乳头红肿着，连同乳晕都闪着饱满的水泽。他伸出舌尖又逗弄了一下，男人在他的怀里颤抖着，手指抓紧他的后背。

【另一边……也要……】

可能只舔舐一边的乳首令另一个感到寂寞，对方声音低微地呢喃道。于是他又含住了另一个乳头，尽情地吸吮舔弄了一番，真想永远埋在这样的胸膛里。从胸膛的肌肤上渗出微咸的汗液，他将它们一一舔尽，或许其中潜藏着甘甜。

接着，已经不满足于对方那因为渐渐感到疲累和体位限制带来的进出快感，他看了一眼身下的沙发，抱着对方，将这副甘美的肉体放倒在了沙发上，俯下身，尽管有些感到陌生，但还是追循着本能、以及对方那双勾住他腰间的腿，沉到了对方两腿之间的深幽处去。他抬起对方的腰肢，试着将自己主动挤入到湿泞的穴口里，嫩热的穴肉再次热情地蠕动着，柔软炽热地包裹上来，他渐渐挺至深处，然后举着内侧肌肤滑嫩的腿根，朝向更加湿热紧致的内里挺动。对方喘息着，将双腿夹住他的腰，收缩穴口迎合他尚还显得笨拙的抽插。

对方似乎一直都在包容他，这让他那作为年下者的不甘又冒出了苗头，所幸在这之后对方又不着痕迹地予以相应的指导，使他不至于因找不到诀窍胡乱撞击而感到迷茫，在靠近入口处的某块很小的区域，只要摩擦顶弄那里，对方就一定会发出柔媚难耐的呻吟，如果不停歇地加快速度擦过那里顶至深处，并且握住下方小腹处已经勃起的性器来回抚慰撸动，对方便会经受不住似地扬起颈项，手臂缠绕上他的后颈，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰侧，体内烫热的嫩肉不断缠绞上来，吐出一波波滚烫的淫水，吸吮住他的性器贪婪地不肯放开。他有好几次快要释放了，对方就又忽地放缓那些叫他无法自持的反应，引诱他再次触及抚慰自己的敏感点，将性爱继续延长下去。

【那边……还要……嗯啊……】

对方放荡地呻吟着，即便这样的淫叫在愈发激烈的肉体碰撞声中更显得淫靡不堪，对方也没有要停下的打算，甚至配合着他越来越猛烈的撞击扭动着腰肢，让他更深地挺入到体内。

【顶到那里了……不要！】

所谓的那里，也许是指生殖腔的入口，每当他顶到尽可能深的地方时，对方就会浑身泛起一阵惹人怜爱的颤栗，抱着他发出低低的呜咽。

【不要……那里……啊啊！……好棒……】

这究竟是对方有意为之还是情难自抑，他已经无从分辨，再怎么说他还只是个初学者，他抱紧对方那被情欲浸染得大汗淋漓的身体，一旦如此地贴紧对方，就会从心底涌上想永远拥住对方的念头，然而内心深处的理性又知道这绝不可能发生，因此不安再度浮泛了上来，为了排遣，他在不断挺动的同时，向男人寻求着安慰的吻。男人回应他了，以之前所表现出的包容与温柔，在无法自制的欲潮中吻着他，舌瓣交缠，数度吞咽下不知是谁的唾液，下体处深而激烈地结合，全身都在索求着，给予着，迎合着，直至一起攀上欢愉的顶峰。

>>>>> 

【……怎么会有人……尽快找到……】

高潮的余韵还未完全结束，门外忽然传来了焦急的讨论声，似乎还有一些嘈杂的骚动声。他原本想和这个人多呆一会儿，外面的事都不用去管，但是对方已经率先从沙发上起身了。

【发生了什么事？】

男人朝门外问道，特意加大了音量。

外面的人显然听到了，讨论声停了下来，不一会儿，外面有人犹豫地答道。

【没什么大事，折原先生，只是发现了一个混进来的高中生。】

闻言，不知道是否是错觉，他觉得男人忽然惊诧地瞥了他一眼，不过很快外面的人就继续说道。

【不过没能捉住，刚刚让他逃掉了。】

这时对方才像松了口气一样，恢复了轻松的神态，一面穿起扔在地上的衣物，一面和外面的人交谈起来。至于后面又说了什么，他一点也没注意到，因为他忽然记起了自己来到这里的目的，以及等候在那里的前辈的事，背后冒出了冷汗。

他几乎快要全部忘记了。

为什么会变成这样，之后得想方设法继续寻找下去。

可要是前辈担心自己，还一直等在约定的地点要怎么办？

【你还好吗？】

已经整理好衣物的这个叫折原的男人问他，他不知道怎么回答，只得胡乱点了点头。

【刚才的感觉很棒。】

折原说道，将衣服的褶皱都理顺之后，挑起坐在沙发上发呆的他的下巴，轻佻地吻了吻。

【我看你来这里好像是另外有事，你是来寻找什么人？你今天让我久违地来了一场还不错的性爱，作为回报，我也许能给你提供一些情报。】

这正是弥补自己未能找到人的最佳机会，可是，他不喜欢对方将这次的事当做一件用情报就能立马抵消的事。他仍能嗅到那股甘美，并且仍然为此感到着迷。

但现在不是耍性子的时候，如果对方真的能提供情报，那么他也就能帮助前辈得到必要的信息，弥补这次犯下的过失，说不定还能帮助一个被困在这里的女子。虽说那个时候自己连路也无法看清，遇到易感期也是无可奈何的事，可不管怎样，是他硬要跟来的，所以仍旧和他脱不了干系。

或许自己真的无法再和这个人有所关联了，用情报来斩断所有的联系，谁叫这里就是这么一个无情的地方。他沮丧得要命。

最终，他还是得到了有关前辈表姐的情报。

不过，当他不久之后在池袋嗅到熟悉的气息、并且决定跟随自己的心追过去，以及折原发现他竟然还是高中生而罕见地感到慌乱，就又是另一个需要单独讲述的故事了。

总而言之，所有的故事都不会那么轻易地结束，这是毋庸置疑的道理。 

END


End file.
